Reprisal
by kelcher
Summary: Cherish meet Zeno again after the battle for the Mamodo King. She still hasn't forgotten what he did to her, but maybe she'll be less harsh to the boy who nearly killed her and try to get on a good term


**In the mist of the Mamodo World, the air was quite. The moistest in the air was a soft feeling but gave off the eerie chills as well. The fog raised covering half of the Mamodo World. Light rain started drizzling down creating a mist like scene something from an horror film. Walking on the dense and quiet, Cherish was holding an umbrella and carrying a bag of food for the kids. Slight thunder was heard, she stop mid in her tracks shivering a little as a flash of lightening was scene as well. This made her body shake a little; this reminded her of what happen back in the Human World. But she shook the feeling off and resumes walking. Half way to her destination she notices a child looking up. She cocked her head wondering why there is a child alone out here.**

**"Hey, you'll get sick if you stay out here" Cherish told the child.**

**Cherish got a little closer to see who it was. Her body frozen in fear, her eyes slightly widen. It was Zeno. She drops her umbrella why was he out here, doesn't he have to help Zatch with his kingly duties. Zeno turn his head, flashing a grin eyeing the older female Mamodo.**

**"It seems a while since we last talked haven't we Thunder kitten?" Zeno asked with a faint chuckled.**

**Cherish hated that nickname, why was he calling her that. Why was she scared of him? She has gotten over that when she was sent back and when she withstood the powerful lightening. Cherish put up her umbrella.**

**"Yes it has" she briefly spoke.**

**Zeno smirk more as he notices her shaking a little. The fact that his lightening remain in her made him realized that no one can forget about the fear and pain one inflicts on. He hopped up a bit landing in front of her.**

**"I see the lightening is still in your mind" he smirks.**

**Cherish gave him a glared, she thought he passed the fear but a little was still in her body. The air was getting heavier as the rain came down more.**

**"You should get home" She told Zeno tuning her back.**

**"I don't take orders form anyone" he said crossing his arms.**

**She turn her back the rain wasn't letting up. She notice he was shivering a little, she sighs a little walking up to him as the umbrella was over both of there heads. Zeno looked up at her still doesn't like the fact she helped his brother and friend back in the human world, but a little something made him feel at easy around her. He actually has a crush on her, but his words and actions makes it avoidable.**

**"Hey I know you're home is far away, why don't you stay with me and the orphans for the night?" she asked him.**

**"I don't need a place to stay Thunder kitten" he pouted a little.**

**Cherish may not be very fond of Zeno but she picks him up carrying him while they walked back to her place. He squirms a little. The idea of being picked up made him mad but Cherish didn't mind the squirming she's been around kids since she was a little girl. After an hour walk they arrived to the place where she and the orphans are. It was a normal size house. Cherish opens the door setting Zeno down as she locks the door. She turn him looking at the drenched Zeno, she lightly giggle.**

**"Let's dry you off before you get sick" she said getting a towel.**

**Zeno was resentful at this, he didn't want to be here. His mind was wondering why she is helping him, after the pain he caused her in the human world. Cherish was on her knees drying him off with the warm towel. Zeno growled a little at this. No one touches him he didn't like the idea of being treated like a kid and surely didn't want to be here in this low class of place. But there was a curtain warmth around Cherish. His face turn a tad light pink it wasn't noticeable.**

**"Zeno you hungry?" she asked him standing back up lacing the wet towel away.**

**Zeno didn't answer the older female demon. But his staunch growled meaning he was hungry, Cherish went in the kitchen. Zeno walked more inside of the place they call a house. He notices a picture of the orphans, with Ted and her. Seeing the smile on their faces made Zeno little mad. He never got the happiness like the other children. He notice the smell of grilled finished. He turns his head seeing Cherish placing down a planet of fished for him. He sat down looking at the fish. He doesn't know if it's poison or not.**

**"It's not going to kill you" She told him.**

**He looked up at her he wasn't amused by her kindness. Why was she being nice to him. This question was in his head. He munched on the fished. It wasn't bad not to burnt, not over done or under done. After the fished was eaten, he looked around.**

**"Why?" he looked at her more glaring "Why are you showing me this kindness?" he asked in a harsh like voice.**

**Cherish looked at the child "Cause it's a habit of mine to make sure any child is safe and healthy regardless who they are, even if you're lightning scares me, you're still a kid" she told him.**

**"I had to see if you're loyal but in the end you weren't" he clinched his hands into a fist.**

**"I came over the lightning back in the human world but a little still remain in my mind" she told him.**

**Zeno wanted to attack her with his lightning but something held it back. She got up placing the dishes in the sink. She stood beside him.**

**"I know you're troubled" she said placing her hand on his shoulder.**

**He glared at her swatting her hand away from him he turn his head, the emotions of anger and sadness filled his eyes. He saw the pictures of them having fun. He never felt the joy.**

**"How would you know…" he looked down his voice lower with a little sadness "Have you been beaten down when you were three? The sheer tortured by your guards? Struck by a deadly lightening by a father who loved his younger son? Have you ever felt the loneliness? No love? No comfort?" he looked at her tears was running down his face "Well have you? I though so" he said**

**Cherish felt sad for him, she never knew what he's been through, she had a small hint. Cherish watched the child trying to stop crying, he was forced to grow up faster. Cherish pulled him in for a hug comforting him.**

**"Hey what are you doing?" he asked question on why she is hugging him.**

**"You struck me with your lightning, I know the feeling. The pain running through your body, your heart stopping for a brief moment, and yet you stand tall" she pulled him away looking at him "No matter what your actions, you still realized on what you did to your younger brother" she said.**

**Zeno turn his head away not caring but the hug felt nice, he turn his attentions back to Cherish he lower his head.**

** "Can I have another hug?" he asked.**

**Cherish softly smiles hugging the boy. Even though he put her through the torture she didn't hold a grudge against him. Maybe this is why Zatch won the battle.**


End file.
